gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MizukageMoonstone/Mahogany Obsidian, the Gemsona of Garr9988
Mahogany Obsidian '''is a Crystal Gem, and an original gemsona created by Garr9988. Personality Being a variety of Quartz, MO is born to be a solder, and as an Obsidian, a tactical spy, more intended for strategic combat on the outside lines rather than brute force in the middle of the battlefield. He is also quite adept at using his surroundings to his advantage, able to make weapons and equipment out of random objects (he once made nunchuks out of a volleyball net). Mahogany was originally sent to spy on the Crystal Gems, but eventually became a double agent, feeding Homeworld false information. It was while he was with the CG that he met Rhodochrosite on Homeworld, as he would be damaged in battle posing as a Homeworld supporter quite often. It wasn't until much later that he eventually told Rhodochrosite that he was a double agent working for the rebels. MO is tough and hot-tempered, easy to anger unless he knows and trusts you, but if he feels betrayed, he will not hesitate to act with animosity. However, despite this, he can and does care deeply for all his friends and loved ones, and is extremely protective of them (Rhodochrosite being the primary example). Appearance TBA Abilities Mahogany Obsidian possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Whip Proficiency: MO's Gem Weapon is a whip different than Amethyst's, but with a focus on disarming and lightning fast strikes. Channeling his Pyrokinesis, he is capable of launching fireballs through it, as well as whirl it around and create a stream of flame. Unique Abilities *'''Pyrokinesis: Originating from Obsidian's volcanic-glass origins, MO is capable of creating and manipulating heat and fire. He can channel it through his whip, or lauch fireballs from his hands and mouth. Fusions * When fused with Rhodochrosite, they form Rhodonite. * When fused with Ice, they form Howlite * When fused with Rhodochrosite and Ice, they form Hilutite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Orange Calcite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Red Agate. * When fused with Ruby, they form Crocoite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Red Tiger's Eye. * When fused with Peridot, they form Nantokite * When fused with Rose Quartz or Steven, they form Jarosite * When fused with Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Rose Quartz/Steven, they form Polybasite * When fused with Mixterglacia's Smithsonite, they form Torbernite. * When fused with Lampfaced's Chalcedony, they form Hematite. * When fused with Slackerabsol's Rock Crystal, they form Carnelian. Gemology *Obsidian is a volcanic glass variety of Quartz, which cools down too quickly to properly crystalize, making it easy to shatter. **Mahogany obsidian is obsidian with high levels of iron giving it its red-brown coloration *Mahogany obsidian helps you to enjoy your sexuality rather than worrying about technique or not having a perfect body. *It is an excellent stone for helping you to make balanced decisions in any area of your life, and also helps protect against natural disasters. Gemstone Music Playlist https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKkX9XBHUrCa2AlN2g1i5kpkdPfDCQ0ao Category:Blog posts